


high on happiness

by princesstiramisu (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Asshole!Grisha, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Homophobic!Grisha, Light Angst, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princesstiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren couldn't move. His cheeks were flushed red, breathing was labored. And he suddenly found his shoes the most interesting thing in the universe.</p><p>His parents stared at him, a look of shock written on their faces. "What did you just say?" Grisha said bitterly. Eren felt like throwing up. But he knew he had to answer.</p><p>"I said, I'm gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	high on happiness

 Eren couldn't move. His cheeks were flushed red, breathing was labored. And he suddenly found his shoes the most interesting thing in the universe.

His parents stared at him, a look of shock written on their faces. "What did you just say?" Grisha said bitterly. Eren felt like throwing up. But he knew he had to answer.

" _I said_ , I'm gay."

"Carla. Leave the room, dear." The cold man stated with a tone of hate to his voice.

"Grisha- Calm down, please-"

"I said, leave!" Grisha slammed his fist down on the table, knocking over glasses and spilling water and wine onto the floor. Carla jumped, and ran out the door, looking back at her terrified son with a look of ' _i'm sorry_ ' on her face.

Grisha walked over to his son, his face scrunched up with anger. "I don't allow faggots in this house!" _A slap_. "You disgust me! People of your kind are going to rot in the deepest pits of hell!" _And another_. "Get the fuck out of here!" _And one more_.

Eren grabbed his father's hand and tore it away from his face.

He ran upstairs and fast-walked into his room, grabbing a backpack and filled it with clothes, his cell, and a few other necessities. He heard his dad- no, _Grisha_ , yell for him to leave again.

He opened his window, and jumped. Thankfully, landing on a soft patch of grass.

He got up on wobbly legs and dialed Levi's number.

_Ring Ring_

 "Hello?" Levi spoke onto the receiver. He looked down at the caller id. Eren. Why was he calling him? They had finished talking hours ago, ending the call and bidding their goodbyes and I love yous.

"L-Levi. Come and get me, p-please. _I need you._ " Eren sounded like he had been crying. And whoever made him cry, was sure gonna get their ass beat by none other than Levi himself.

"Of course, Eren, but would you care to tell me what in the ever living fuck happened?!" "I-I'll explain when you get here.."

When Levi pulled up in Eren's driveway, Eren rushed to get in. Levi stared at him in pure horror. Eren's face was bloody and bruised.

Eren knew what Levi was about to ask. "M-my dad, I came out, he was l-less than pleased."

"No shit, brat."

Eren chuckled painfully, and looked down. The tears that had brimmed his eyes were beginning to fall.

"Its okay, you know."

"Wh-what?" He reluctantly looked up at his boyfriend, not wanting Levi to see him cry.

"To cry. Let it all out, Eren." And at those words, the tall brunet broke down.

Levi rubbed his boyfriend's back, not being able to hug him due to being in the car.

After Eren stopped crying, and all there was left was sniffs and a few tiny droplets rolling down pink hued cheeks, Levi pulled out of the driveway.

Eren looked over to his boyfriend. "Where am I going to stay? He kicked me out, you know."

"With me, idiot."

"R-really?"

"Yes, Eren."

When the pair got to Levi's house, and he explained everything to his parents, Levi's mom enveloped Eren in a warm hug.

"Of course you can stay here. We can work out sleeping arrangements in the morning, for now you can sleep in Levi's bed, although of course you won't have a problem with that," she winked.

The woman then let go of her son's boyfriend and shooed them off upstairs to Levi's room. Eren set his things down in a corner of the room and started to get changed, not caring if Levi was there.

The black haired boy blushed and turned his head, and started to get changed himself.

After they were done changing and teeth were brushed, the pair laid down and Eren put his head on his boyfriends warm chest.

Eren breathed, "I'm actually kind of happy this happened, you know."

Levi looked down at him weirdly. "What? Why?"

"Because we never have to be apart now."

There was a chuckle, and then a laugh. "You are the stupidest person I have ever met."

"But you love me," Eren giggled, high on happiness.

"Of course."

Levi kissed Eren's forehead, and with that, they fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL PRETTY SUCKY AT DIALOGUE SO FORGIVE PLS.
> 
> ALSO FORGIVE IF CHARACTERS ARE OOC. 
> 
> I AM SORRY.


End file.
